Change
by with-shootingstars
Summary: "You're just jealous!" She raised a finger in accusation. "You want George to yourself." I hate to say it, but I laughed in her face. It's amazing how much war could really change people.


_A/N: This came to me about two hours ago and I proceed to write it frantically on paper and then frantically type it until it was finished. I just felt like it needed to be said. I've honestly got nothing against Angelina promise! :)_

_Enjoy and review if you'd like! _

* * *

><p>The war changed things. A lot of things. People I'd known my whole life were lost and others faded away into ghosts of what they used to be. The war had been full of injustice. And because of it's outcome, I felt the need to prevent another injustice from occurring. I never thought that I, Alicia Spinnet, could ever be brave, but then again, I was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason.<p>

I didn't knock before I entered Ginny's room. The youngest Weasley was gone, but it was being occupy by someone else. That someone was Angelina Johnson, soon to be Weasley. Angelina was sitting at Ginny's vanity, brushing her dark hair and staring blankly at her reflection in the mirror. A smile was not on her face. She didn't look like a woman who was about to marry the man she loved.

The war had changed things. Especially Angelina.

"Guests aren't supposed to be arrive until tomorrow." She said flatly, her tone bearing an edge of coldness. It was nothing like the warm voice that once illuminated any room she was in. That golden part of Angelina had faded away, just like her laughter had.

"I thought I was more than just a guest." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and shifted my wight to my left foot, trying to at least appear to feel relaxed instead of completely on edge. It didn't work. the brick in my gut still felt just as heavy. "You are my best friend, remember?"

Angelina's eyes averted away from my reflection and she continued to brush her hair, ignoring the fact I was even standing there. It was hard to believe that I had once spent every moment of my time with her and Katie. We did everything together. Classes, Homework, Meals, and Quidditch. Tears pricked my eyes, but I bit my lip to hold them back. I had to say something. Katie would have spoke her mind. Well, she probably would have hexed Angelina first and then spookier her mind, but that's not the point.

"How can you do it?" I asked. The hairbrushes continued its path down her mane of black hair. She chuckled.

"The Yule Ball was a long time ago, Alicia."

"Forget the fact I had a fling with George. This isn't about sixth year and you know it." I took a deep breath to calm myself. "How can you do this to Fred?"

The hairbrush froze.

Angelina dropped it back onto Ginny's vanity and stood. She was a good three inches taller than me, but I would not let her scare me into backing down. I wasn't a school girl anymore.

"Don't you dare say his name to me." Her brown eyes darkened in anger. "What am I supposed to do? I loved him and he died." She paused. "And for your information, Alicia, I do l-" She stopped and looked at her feet. "-love George."

"He may look like him, but George is not Fred, Angie."

"Don't call me that!" She was shouting now, tears were visible in her eyes. Fred had called her Angie and no one else. Angie had died with Fred. All that remained was the bitter and broken Angelina. "You're just jealous!" She raised a finger in accusation. "You want George to yourself."

I hate to say it, but I laughed in her face.

"You're daft, Angelina. I took a step closer to show her that I wasn't going to back down. Angelina ran a frenzied hand through her hair. "Are you listening to yourself? We all lost something that night. I lost too many friends to even count. Did you know I fought with Katie that day? At Quidditch practice. It was over something completely stupid and I never apologized to her and she died. I can't fix that." I sighed. "Just like you can't fix the fact George isn't Fred. He's gone. Just accept it like Oliver accepted Katie being gone-like I've accepted it."

"I wanted to marry him." Angelina burst into tears and fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. I went to her side and crouched besider her, holding her tight as she cried. Part of me wished we were back in school and this was just the time Angelina had sobbed because Roger Davies had broken her heart. But the girl who cried over Ravenclaw boys was not the same witch crying now. Just as I was not the naive girl who swore to be the best Quidditch player in the world and marry George Weasley. Those girls had faded away, leaving only us behind.

"I'm sorry, Alicia." Angelina whispered once silence had replaced her tears. "I've made so many mistakes since the battle. I don't know who I am anymore."

The war changed a lot of things.

The next morning, Angelina was gone. Her dress was still hung in Ginny's bedroom, but it would go unworn. The wedding guests were mildly put off by the lack of information they received on the bride's disappearance but she was forgotten the moment Mr. Weasley announced that the reception would go on as planed. People don't argue when there's a part-especially one involving free Firewhiskey. Part of me felt guilty about what I'd done. I don't know if I really helped Angelina or if George had actually loved her or not.

George didn't go to the party. He sat on the steps to the Burrow, away from everyone, with Angelina's letter in his hand. He looked dumbfounded and lost, sitting on those porch steps in his tuxedo. But when Hermione Granger appeared in the dory wand sat beside him, I knew he'd be okay. The last I saw of them was Hermione resting her head on his shoulders as the Burrow glowed behind them. I smiled. I knew that one day he'd marry the girl he loved and that George Weasley would finally get the happiness he deserved. No one would stand in the way of that, even if Ron did try. George would be happy.

I arrived back to London only moments later and the moment I walked in the locker room, Oliver Wood was waiting for me. A surprise, since the Oliver Wood waited for no one. The new captain of Puddlemere United looked at his watch impatiently and was already gripping my broom. Wood doesn't cancel Quidditch for weddings, even if the wedding did get cancelled. So I changed into my uniform, grabbed my broom and headed out to the pitch with Oliver.

I greeted the night air with a smile. We would all be fully healed one day. I knew it, Oliver knew it, and I know that back at the Burrow that George knew it too. Angelina, too, would heal and live her life happily. We'd all be okay one day.

The war had a lot of changed things, but I know that Fred and Katie would have agreed with me.


End file.
